The present invention relates to transport platforms or boxes which are attached to the hitch assembly of a tractor for providing carriers for a variety of size and weight articles.
Transport platforms of the prior art which are attachable to a three point hitch assembly of a tractor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,651 to McClernon and German Offenlegungsschrift 2,022,599. Transport boxes of the prior art which are attachable to a tractor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,892 to Michaels and 2,646,910 to Wiershing. All of these prior art inventions must be at all times fully supported by the hitch assembly of the tractor. As a result, none of these prior art inventions provide a transport platform or box which may perform work ranging from carrying very light articles to dragging of very heavy articles. In addition, all of the above mentioned prior art inventions are either in the form of a box or in the form of a platform and are not easily convertable from one form to the other.